tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Pamiętnik Kunoichi
Meiyo Wszystkim! thumb|272px Oki... niekórzy prosili mnie o to, żebym wstawiła trzy opa i właśnie to zamierzam zrobić. A konkretnie prosiły mnie o to Oka, Teena, Charla i Szczerbuś ' '(pamiętajcie o naszej umowie dziewczyny :P). Były opa o żółwiach w kosmosie, w walkach, w ich romantycznych chwilach, czyli tylko żółwie, żółwie, żółwie i ich przyjaciele. I pewnie zastanawiacie się o co chodzi z Pamiętnikiem Kunoichi... O jaką kunoichi chodzi? Co to za pamiętnik? Więc odpowiadam... to opo o MNIE!!! W końcu też jestem przyjaciółką żółwi. Można potraktować tą historię jako mój życiorys albo coś w tym stylu.... W opo znalazło się wiele momentów z odcinków ( napisane kursywą), ale nie wszystkie bo w części z nich nie odgrywałam wielkiego udziału nie było mnie przy tym albo po prostu tego nie pamiętam. Jako, że moim ulubionym dniem tygonia jest środa (i nwm czemu) to rodzialiki będa w środy :) ''~Moje początki w żółwim gronie~ Urodziłam się w niewielkiej miejscowości niedaleko Warszawy. Dzieciństwo spędziłam jak większość moich rówieśników-na zabawie w gronie kochającej rodziny. Jednak już w wieku 13 lat moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Musieliśmy opuścić Polskę i wyjechać do Stanów Zjednoczonych gdyż tam moi rodzice zaleźli lepszą pracę. Bardziej dochodową. Chciałam zostać w kraju tak jak moi dwaj młodsi bracia, ale mam i tata zdecydowali inaczej. Co miałam robić? Musiałam jechać z nimi. Nie było to łatwe, a moim największym problemem było to, że nie znałam zbyt dobrze angielskiego. Ale koniec końców wcale nie było tak źle jak myślałam. Osoby z mojej nowej szkoły okazały się być bardzo wyrozumiałe i życzliwe. Lecz, gdy zbliżały się moje 14. Urodziny narodził się nowy kłopot (przynajmniej dla moich rodziców). Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że nie byłam jak większość nastolatków. Nie interesowały mnie kolorowe czasopisma, chłopcy, boysbandy, wielogodzinne gadanie przez[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| telefon]] czy malowanie paznokci. Ja uwielbiałam… Ninjuts! Władałam „kataną” (tak naprawdę kawałkiem kija) jak dobrze wyszkolona kunoichi. Nie wiem nawet skąd znałam tak wiele chwytów. To wyglądało tak, jakbym urodziła się z mieczem w ręku. Potrafiłam zrobić także wiele sztuczek akrobatycznych jak salto czy śrubę. Ale ja w końcu postawiłam na swoim i rodzice musieli to zaakceptować. Swoje 14. Urodziny wspominam najlepiej gdyż w tym dniu otrzymałam najwspanialszy prezent na świecie- najprawdziwszą katanę oraz strój kunoichi. No i pewnego dnia przechadzając się po ulicach Nowego Jorku natknęłam się na kilka bardzo podejrzanych osób. Wszyscy w garniturach, z takimi samymi fryzami i fiolkami zielonej mazi w rękach. Zaciekawili mnie bardzo. Podeszłam powolutku, bardzo cicho, ale pechowo kopnęłam starą puszkę zdradzając swoją obecność. Dziwni faceci spojrzeli w moja stronę. - No to kanał- pomyślałam. Stałam bez ruchu w ciemności liczą, że mnie nie zauważą. Lecz niestety pech nie przestawał mnie prześladować. Nagle zapaliła się lampa pod którą stałam. -Eee…Cześć?-powiedziałam do nich. „Faceci w czerni” wyjęli jakieś dziwne pistolety i zaczęli do mnie strzelać. Unikałam ciosów najlepiej jak mogłam. Robiłam salta, śruby, skakałam w górę, kucałam w dół aż wreszcie walnęłam się w czoło mówiąc: -Gdzie ja mam głowę?! Wyjęłam katanę osłaniając się za nią. Dobiegłam do jednego z facetów zadrapując ostro ostrzem po twarzy. Zaskoczyło mnie gdy zauważyłam, że jego rana iskrzy przerwanymi obwodami. -Co to jest?-spytałam sama siebie. Zamachnęłam się przecinając go na pół. Okazał się być robotem a z jego brzucha wylazł oślizgły, różowy mózg z oczami i mackami. -Aaaa!!!-krzyknęłam przerażona. Ale po chwili otrząsnęłam się. Nagle usłyszałam gdzieś za sobą czyjś głos mówiący: -Łał! Laska jest niesamowita. Ale wymiata. Z dźwięku rozpoznałam, że to chłopak. Wiedziałam, że podstawową zasadą Ninja jest pozostać w cieniu. Musiałam jak najszybciej uciec, ale niestety jeden z tych robotów uderzył mnie z całej siły w głowę. Zamroczyło mnie a co było dalej to nie wiem. Jednak po jakimś czasie ocknęłam się obudzona krzykami. Otwierając oczy zauważyłam cztery postacie przypominające żółwie. Ale gdy tylko shuriken uderzył w ścianę tuż obok mnie ponownie zemdlałam. A następnym razem obudziłam się już czując, że jestem ruchu. Podniosłam powoli ociężałe powieki. Ujrzałam zieloną głowę, wszystko wskazywało na to, że był to zmutowany żółw. Każdy inny na moim miejscu penie by wyrwał się z jego rąk z krzykiem i uciekł, ale mnie on w ogóle nie przerażał. Miał na sobie fioletową maskę co wskazywało, iż był Ninja a jego mahoniowe oczy sprawiały, tonęłam w nich coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą patrzenia na nie. Nagle, nie wiem czy to była iluzja czy rzeczywistość, ale wokół niego pojawiło się mnóstwo serc oraz jasnych świateł. Moje serce zabiło szybciej i słyszałam także bicie jego serca. Czułam motyle w brzuchu. By nic nie przerywało tej chwili nie dawałam znaku życia zamykając ponownie oczy pozwalając by dalej mnie niósł na rękach. I tak udając nieprzytomną przysłuchiwałam się rozmowom żółwi. Nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie o czym tak debatowali, ale usłyszałam ich imiona i zerkając okiem na każdego mogłam rozróżnić tajemniczych „wybawców”. Żółw z niebieską bandaną nazywał się Leo, z czerwoną Raph, uroczy w pomarańczowej Mikey a ten, który mnie niósł miał na imię Donnie. Wiedziałam także gdzie mieszkają sądząc po zapachu. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do kryjówki. Donnie położył mnie na jakimś metalowym zimnym stole. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach dotykając lodowatej powierzchni. Pomyślałam, że to najwyższy czas by się „obudzić”. Otworzyłam powoli oczy podnosząc się i łapiąc za głowę. -Gdzie ja jestem?-spytałam choć doskonale wiedziałam, ale nie chciałam już tego im tłumaczyć. Żaden z nich mi nie odpowiedział. Popatrzyli na mnie jedynie jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem. -Jak się czujesz?-wyrwał żółw we fioletowej bandanie. Podnosząc głowę, nawet nie spostrzegłam kiedy dotknęłam nosem jego nosa. Zarumieniona spojrzałam na jego mahoniowe oczy. Ale po chwili gwałtownie odsuwając odparłam: -Nic mi nie jest. Wszystko gra. Patrząc ukradkiem na Donatello widziałam, że jest bardzo zadziwiony i zszokowany. -Dziękuję wam za ratunek-dodałam. -Nie ma sprawy-odparł Leonardo.- Jestem Leo a to Raph, Mikey i Donnie. Zachichotałam gdy Leo przedstawił swoich braci gdyż już znałam ich imiona, ale nie chciałam tego wyjaśniać. -A ty to…?-spytał Mikey. -Ach, no tak-odpowiedziałam.- Jestem Aishinsui. -Aishir… Ashni… Asha…-próbował powtórzyć Raph.- A jakoś krócej? -Aishi-zachichotałam. -Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak walczyć?-dociekał Donnie. -Nigdzie-odrzekłam.- Po prostu walkę mam we krwi. Tak do końca to sama nie wiem skąd to umiem. Zaraz… to wy wtedy mnie obserwowaliście. Wtedy do pomieszczenia weszła jeszcze jedna osoba. Była to rudowłosa dziewczyna. -Cześć, chłopaki-powiedziała. -April!-zawołał Donnie. Sposób w jaki Donnie patrzył na nią sprawił, że skamieniałam. W jednej chwili całe moje marzenia pękły jak bańka mydlana a ja sama rozbiłam się na tysiąc kawałków niczym szklana butelka. -Kto to jest?-spytała rudowłosa. -To jest Aishi-odparł Leo.-Znaleźliśmy ją. Zeszłam ze stołu chcąc się z nią przywitać i nagle nie wiem czemu zakręciło mi się w głowie po czym straciłam równowagę. W ostatniej chwili złapał mnie Donnie. -Powoli Aishi-mówił.- Musisz dość do siebie. Popatrzyłam na niego takim wzrokiem z którego nic nie mógł zrozumieć. Do laboratorium weszła kolejna osoba, Splinter. Synowie wyjaśnili mu wszystko. -A więc Aishi, pragnę cię powitać w naszym gronie-powiedział w końcu. -Ale… ja nie mówiłam, że zamierzam do was dołączyć- odparłam zdziwiona. -Nie?-zdziwił się Donnie.- A miałem nadzieje, że tak. Spojrzałam na niego trochę przygaszona po czym westchnęłam: -Ja… ja to przemyślę… Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść. -Odprowadzę cię-zaproponował Donnie. -Spokojnie, dam sobie rade. Właściwie nie wyszłam a wybiegłam. Była już ciemna noc, lał deszcz. Mimo takiej pogody poszłam do parku i siadłam na ławce skulona. W jednej chwili całe moje życie ponownie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam zadawać się ze zmutowanymi żółwiami. I co miałam powiedzieć rodzicom? Do tego zupełnie dobiło mnie spojrzenie Donniego na April. Teraz wiedziałam, że nie mam żadnych szans. Jednak później ujrzałam „światełko w tunelu”. Oświeciło mnie. -Skoro nie mam szans u Donatello nie pozwolę mu nie być szczęśliwym. Zrobię co w mojej mocy by udało mu się z April. Będzie to boleć, ale tylko to mi pozostało. Już w lepszym nastroju poszłam do domu. Otwierając drzwi zamarłam. -Mamo! Tato! '~Pierwsza misja, pierwsza klęska~' Mieszkanie wyglądało jak jedno wielkie pobojowisko, jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Połamane meble, stłuczone szkła, wybite okna i porozrzucane przedmioty. Zauważając leżące zdjęcie naszej rodziny delikatnie podziurawione przez połamaną szybę, podniosłam je patrząc. -Co tu się stało?-spytałam sama siebie. Zajrzałam do każdego pomieszczenia sprawdzając, czy rodzicom nic nie jest, ale po nich nie było żadnego śladu. Jedyne co znalazłam to pistolet, który widziałam już wcześniej. -To te roboty!-olśniło mnie. Dopiero teraz wszystkie moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Zrozumiałam, że żółwie to teraz moi jedyni przyjaciele i że baz ich pomocy nie znajdę rodziców. Myślałam nad zgłoszeniem zaginięcia rodziców na policję, ale uznałam, że gdy władze usłyszą o różowych, skrzeczących mózgach to nie dość, że mi nie pomogą to jeszcze uznają mnie za wariatkę. Tak więc wzięłam pistolet i szybko pobiegłam do kanałów. Wleciałam do kryjówki jak oparzona, zdyszana, zaczerwieniona. -Aishi, co ci się stało?-spytał Donnie podchodząc do mnie. -Moi rodzice… porwali ich…-wydyszałam. -Co? Przez kogo?-zdziwił się Leo. -Przez te roboty-odparłam pokazując im pistolet. Chłopaki zamarli otwierając szeroko oczy. -To blaster Krangów-stwierdził Donatello. -Blaster kogo?-spytałam. -Tych robotów-wyjaśnił Raph.-Tak naprawdę są kosmitami z innego wymiaru. Donnie pomógł mi wstać po czym kazał siąść na kanapie. Mikey przyniósł mi szklankę wody. Leo wraz z Donniem przysiedli się. Leonardo objął mnie ręką pytając: -Aishi, czy twoi rodzice są naukowcami? -Tak. To znaczy mama jest. Tata jej tylko pomaga. -Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która została ich pozbawiona-wyjaśnił Michelangelo. -Krangowie porywają wszystkich naukowców z miasta-tłumaczył Donnie. -Ale po co?-spytałam pociągając nosem. -Na razie nie wiemy- odparł Leo.- Aishi, co teraz zamierzasz? -Sama nie wiem-wzruszyłam ramionami.- Boję się sama siedzieć w domu. Nie znam zbyt dobrze tego miasta. -To zostań z nami-wtrącił Mikey. -Że co?-spytałam zaskoczona.- Nie ma mowy. Nie chce byście się nade mną litowali. Nie zamierzam być dla was kulą u nogi. Sama sobie jakoś poradzę. -Aishi, przestań!-przerwał mi Donnie.- Ja cię stąd nie wypuszczę. Zostaniesz z nami choćby nie wiem co. -Aishi, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i musimy sobie pomagać-dodał Leo.- Dzisiaj prześpisz się tutaj a jutro pomyślimy co zrobić. -No… no dobra-westchnęłam. Położyłam się na kanapie i zamykając oczy zasnęłam. Następnego dnia obudziły mnie rozmowy chłopaków. Wstałam energicznie po czym poszłam do dojo. Zobaczyłam Donniego, Leo i Rapha. -Cześć chłopaki-powiedziałam. -Aishi! Jak się spało?-spytał Leonardo. -W miarę a co wy robicie?-odrzekłam. Nie zdążyli mi odpowiedzieć gdyż w oddali rozległ się głos Michelangelo. ''-Czas na śniadanko! Kto chce omlet? ''-Omlet? Mikey, nie!- wyrwał Donatello.'' Nagle staną przede mną Mikey w chmurze dymu. Twarz miał umazaną sadzą. Zachichotałam widząc go. ''-Chyba za długo leżały w lodówce-zakaszlał.'' ''-To nie są jaja, Mikey, tylko specjalne bomby Ninja-wytłumaczył.'' ''-Ale numer!-najmłodszemu zaświeciły się oczy.'' Wypuszczając kolejne jajka mówił: ''-To… najwspanialszy dzień… mojego życia!'' ''-Mikey, przestań!-krzyknął Donnie.'' Ale brat w ogóle go nie słuchał. Upuścił kolejną bombę po czym pojawił się za żółwiem. ''-Chyba aż cię cmoknę-rzekł całując Donatello w policzek.- Kochany jesteś.'' Myślałam, że wybuchnę śmiechem tak jak te bomby, ale nagle usłyszałam głos April. ''-Chłopaki! Chłopaki! Nie uwierzycie co mi się właśnie przydarzyło.'' ''-Spokojnie April, już dobrze-odparł Donnie.- Nic ci nie jest?'' Widząc to poczułam tak straszny ból, że nawet nie jestem w stanie go opisać. Nie był to ból fizyczny, ale psychiczny i tak naprawdę myślałam, że zaraz od niego zemdleje. Wiedziałam, że odpuszczenie sobie będzie boleć, ale nie przypuszczałam jak bardzo. ''-Myślę, że jestem prześladowana- ciągnęła April.- Przez wielkiego gołębia!'' Słysząc to Raph zaśmiał się lecz widząc wzrok braci ''i mój opanował się.'' ''-No nie, no co wy? Tylko mnie to bawi? -spytał zdziwiony.'' ''-To nie jest zabawne, Raph-odparł poważnie Donnie.- Ta istota chce skrzywdzić moją April.'' No jakbym dostała kołkiem w serce. ''-Naszą April… April…-poprawiał się.'' '' -Poważna sprawa… skocze po Splintera-wtrącił Mikey.'' ''-Tylko nie używaj…-nie skończył Leo.'' Wysłuchaliśmy April uważnie. Chłopaki postanowili jej pomóc. Ja oczywiście też. Pobiegliśmy do wyjścia gdy nagle zatrzymał nas mistrz. Mówił coś o zuchwalstwie i czymś jeszcze, ale nie bardzo zrozumiałam. Czekaliśmy w ukryciu na gołębia. Ja siedziałam na dachu wypatrując mutanta. Wreszcie kontem oka zobaczyłam cień, ale gdy zamierzałam powiedzieć to reszcie kazało się, że oni już go złapali i rozmawiali z nim. Zeskoczyłam do nich a w tym czasie usłyszałam czyjś głos w telefonie, który trzymała April: ''-Uciekaj. I pamiętaj… kocham cię.'' ''-Ja też cię kocham, tato-odparła April przyciskając komórkę do piersi.'' Nagle mnie olśniło. Jeśli jej ojca nie ma to znaczy, że też został porwany przez Krangów i możliwe, że przebywa w tym samym więzieniu co moi rodzice. Gołąb przekupiony starym chlebem zaprowadził nas do kryjówki kosmitów. Donnie otworzył otwór dachu. ''-Bułka z masłem-powiedział.'' ''-No to do dzieła-rzekła April.'' ''-Ty zaczekasz tutaj, April-zatrzymał ją Leo.'' ''-Zwariowałeś?-zdziwiła się.- Tam w środku jest mój tata.'' ''-I pewnie pilnują go całe tabuny Krangów-odparł.-Musimy działać po cichu i bardzo ostrożnie. Zostaw to zawodowcom.'' ''-Nie będę bezczynnie czekać.'' ''-Kto mówi, że bezczynnie? Kiedy damy ci sygnał, zrzucisz nam te linę.'' April westchnęła ciężko. Zamierzałam wejść pierwsza do środka gdy nagle zatrzymał mnie Donnie. -Aishi, a ty dokąd?-spytał. -Jeśli istnieje możliwość, że moi rodzice także tam są to musze to sprawdzić-wyjaśniłam. -My to sprawdzimy-powiedział Raph.-Ty zaczekasz tutaj z April. -Nie ma mowy- rzuciłam po czym szybko skoczyłam w dół. -Aishi!-krzyknął Leo. -Co za uparciuch-westchnął Raph. Wskoczyli za mną. -Wy idźcie po pana O’ Neila a ja pójdę poszukać rodziców-powiedziałam. -Aishi, uważaj na siebie-poradził Leonardo. Pobiegłam, co chwilę chowając za skrzyniami. Znajdując korytarz z celami zaglądałam do każdej wołając: -Mamo? Tato! Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Aishi? Podeszłam do celi skąd usłyszałam ten dźwięk. -Mamo! Tato!-krzyknęłam.- Zaraz was stąd wyciągnę. Ale patrząc na panel zmieniłam zdanie. -Albo i nie-dodałam cicho. Zdjęłam obudowę a widząc kable klęknęłam kompletnie zszokowana. Oczywiście wcale mnie nie zdziwił widok ,no ale myśl o godzinnych ślęczeniach przy obwodach doprowadzała mnie do szału. -Aishi, skup się. Myśl jak Donnie –powtarzałam sobie. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk mojej mamy. Spojrzałam przez szybę celi i zobaczyłam, że rodzice są wyprowadzani przez Krangów. Nie miałam czasu. -Nie, Aishi!-krzyknęłam.-Nie myśl jak Donnie. Myśl jak Raph! Chwyciłam za katanę przecinając wszystkie kable. Drzwi się otworzyły a ja pobiegłam za robotami. Zaprowadziły mnie na lotnisko gdzie czekał już helikopter. -O nie-powiedziałam cicho. Pobiegłam w stronę lotniska, wskoczyłam na górę. Rodzice wchodzili właśnie do helikoptera. Przyczaiłam się po czym wbiłam katanę w dwa roboty. Weszłam na pokład mówiąc: -Zmywajmy się stąd. Nagle maszyna wystartowała a ja tracąc równowagę wypadłam z niej. Szybko wstałam próbując złapać rękę mamy. Niesyty była już za daleko. Wiatr ze śmigła odepchnął mnie bardzo mocno. Leżąc na lotnisku patrzyłam na oddalający się helikopter a wraz z nim rodziców. Zaszlochałam ogarnięta bezradnością i niemocą. Położyłam głowę na twardej powierzchni. Po chwili usłyszałam dyszenie przyjaciół. -Aishi!-zawołał Mikey ze strachem. Pociągnęłam nosem, ale nie podniosłam wzroku. Widziałam przez rozchwiane włosy przerażenie chłopaków. -Aishi, nic ci nie jest?-spytał Leo z troską.-Jesteś cała? -Powiedz, że żyjesz!-panikował najmłodszy.- Powiedz coś! Cokolwiek! Odgarnął mi jasnobrązowe kosmyki. Widząc moje otwarte, mokre, zaczerwienione oczy odetchnął z ulgą. -Czemu udajesz trupa?-dociekał. -Bo tak się czuje-odrzekłam. -Gdzie twoi rodzice?-zapytał Raph pomagając mi wstać. Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Energicznie tylko przytuliłam się do niego pociągając nosem. Raphael najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do takich uścisków gdyż stał niczym słup soli. Odsunęłam się więc przecierając oczy. -Nie udało mi się ich wyciągnąć-wytłumaczyłam. -To nic-wtrącił Donnie kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.- Znajdziemy ich. -A co z tatą April?-spytałam. -Nam też się nie powiodło-wyjaśnił Leo.- Ale jeszcze po niego wrócimy. I po twoich rodziców też. Pobiegliśmy z powrotem do kryjówki. Ledwo znaleźliśmy się w domu a chłopaki znowu musieli ruszyć na kolejną misję. -A wy dokąd?-spytałam. -Krangowie postawili w centrum miasta bombę z mutagenem-wytłumaczył Leo.- Trzeba im przeszkodzić. -No dobrze, tylko uważajcie-powiedziałam. -Spoko, luz-odparł Mikey Wybiegli jak oparzeni. A do mnie wróciła myśl o moich rodzicach. Miałam sobie za złe, że nie zdołałam ich uratować. Oni tak na mnie liczyli. Poszłam do kuchni po lód po czym wróciłam przykładając go sobie do nieco stłuczonego ramienia. Siadłam obok April, która była równie załamana jak ja. Patrzyłam się na nią przez chwilę aż w końcu wydusiłam z siebie: -Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Chłopaki znajdą twojego tatę. -Tak myślisz?-spytała. -Jasne. Bardzo dobrze wiem jak się czujesz. Rudowłosa posłała mi delikatny uśmiech. Ja zrobiłam to samo. -April, co to jest… mutagen? -Substancja, która zmienia ludzi w potwory-wyjaśniła. Pokiwałam głową na znak, że rozumiem. Następną godzinę wypełniło milczenie i głucha cisza. Do czasu gdy wrócili chłopcy. Posiniaczeni, poobijani, poranieni oraz wykończeni. Wstałam przerażona. -Co się wam stało?-spytałam wystraszona. -Starcie ze Shreederem- odparł Donnie. -Z kim?-dociekałam. -Nieważne- warknął Raph. -Aishi, przyniesiesz lód?-poprosił Donatello. -Jasne-odpowiedziałam. Pobiegłam szybko do kuchni, wyciągnęłam lód z zamrażalki po czym wróciłam. Ale stojąc w drzwiach usłyszałam rozmowę żółwi ze Splinterem. Stanęłam od ścianą przysłuchując się. ''-Miałeś racje mówiąc, ze jesteśmy zbyt zuchwali, sensei. Są pewne rzeczy do których jeszcze nie dorośliśmy.'' ''-Być może, ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Jest oczywiste, że problem Shreedera nie rozwiąże się sam. Więc przygotujcie się moje dzieci. Pamiętajcie, że to jest walka na śmierć i życie.'' Stojąc przy ścianie zamarłam. -Sprawa musi być naprawdę poważna- pomyślałam ściskając lód w rękach. ~Pierwszy koniec świata~ Mijały dni, potem miesiące a ja przygód miałam coraz więcej. Wśród nich była walka z gryzonitami, z Fioletowymi Smokami, całe mnóstwo bitw z Krangami i Klanem Stopy w tym ze Shreederem oraz Karai, która nie wiem czemu podobała się Leo. Rozumiałam, poryw serca, te rzeczy, ale żeby w kunoichi Stopy?! Donniemu czasem udawało się zaimponować April co czasem mu się udawało a czasem ja musiałam mu pomóc. Chłopaki uwolnili wreszcie ojca April (moich niestety nie). Z żółwiami rozumiałam się coraz lepiej, nawet bez słów. Stali się tak naprawdę moją rodziną. I tak doszliśmy do ostatecznego starcia z Krangami. Chodziłam spięta, trzęsłam się jak osika. Naprawdę bałam się tak poważnej walki. I owego dnia usłyszałam rozmowę chłopaków: ''-A to na pewno była przetłumaczona wersja?-spytał Mikey.'' ''-Powiedzieli, że za sześć godzin przez portal przybędzie coś co nazywają Technodromem- tłumaczył Donnie.- To zapoczątkuje ostatni etap inwazji.'' ''-Z-zaraz, ale sądziłem, że April ma dla nich kluczowe znaczenie a Krangowie jej nie dorwali-wtrącił Leo.'' ''-Jeśli sprowadzą tu ten cały Technodrom… cóż, to brzmi jak koniec świata- ciągnął Donatello.'' ''-Jak ich powstrzymać?-spytał Raph trochę podenerwowany.'' ''-Panowie… musimy zrobić wszystko by zamknąć ten portal. To nasz obowiązek.'' Stojąc za ścianą zabrakło mi tchu. Myślałam, że zaraz serce mi stanie. Leo powiedział to z taką powagą i z takim honorem, że w środku trzęsłam się już niewyobrażalnie. Nie wiem co mówili dalej. Po jakimś czasie żółwie zaczęły przygotowywać się do bitwy. Gdy byli już gotowi do wyjścia czułam ,że musze coś powiedzieć. I musiałam powiedzieć to Donniemu. Gdy go zobaczyłam, podeszłam szybko (jeśli nie wyskoczyłam znienacka) mówiąc: -Donnie, zaczekaj. -Coś się stało?-spytał. -Nic, tylko… ja…-zbierałam odwagę zacierając trzęsące się ręce .- Ja potwornie się o was martwię. A jeśli któryś z was… jeśli ty… -Aishi, nie myśl w ten sposób. Wrócimy cało i zdrowo. -Donnie, ja musze ci coś powiedzieć. -Tak? Przygryzłam wargę kontynuując: -Wiesz, ja-ja bardzo cię lubię, ale tak… tak bardzo… bardzo… Donnie stał milcząc. Wydawało mi się, że patrzy na mnie jak na wariatkę. -Czyli jak?- nie rozumiał. -No… no kocham cię- wydusiłam w końcu. Poczułam wielką ulgę a zarazem kolejny strach. Strach o jego reakcję. -Aishi…ja ciebie też-odparł z pogodnym uśmiechem. Stanęłam w osłupieniu. On przytulił mnie mocno dodając: -Kocham cię jak siostrę. Teraz to mnie dopiero sparaliżowało. Donatello w ogóle nie zrozumiał o czym ja mówiłam. Jednocześnie chciało mi się wyć z rozpaczy i krzyczeć z wściekłości. -Trzymaj się-rzekł puszczaj mnie. Z trudem powstrzymywałam się by nie rozpłakać się przy nim, ale łzy same cisnęły mi się do oczu. -Aishi, coś nie tak?-spytał zmartwiony. -Nie, nie nic-odparłam ledwo przełykając ślinę.- Uważaj na siebie. Nie chce by ci się cos stało… April na pewno też tego nie chce. -Dzięki, Aishi. Jesteś wspaniała. Posłałam mu delikatny, sztuczny uśmiech. Sztuczny bo z trudem go zrobiłam. Patrzyłam na chłopaków stojąc pod ścianą. Nie zamierzałam tam podchodzić i znów siłą zatrzymywać łzy. Widząc przytulających się Donniego i April znów poczułam ten ból. Żółwie weszły do Skorupogromcy i odjechały. Poszłam do swojego pokoju rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim. Nie liczyłam, że Donatello odwzajemni moje uczucia bo przecież sama sobie przysięgłam, że nie zamierzam wpychać się między niego a April. Nie byłam ich wrogiem. Chciałam tylko by Donnie wiedział co czuję. Ale nie przypuszczałam, że on nawet nie zrozumiał mojego wyznania. Czy gdybym kochała go jak brata to tak trudno bym cisnęła tą wypowiedź? -Już nie wiem kto tu jest bardziej nierozgarnięty…-westchnęłam.- Donnie, najmądrzejszy z nas wszystkich a nie kuma takich rzeczy! Cisnęłam poduszką w ścianę w przypływie złości. Przetarłam oczy pociągając nosem. Nagle usłyszałam czyjąś rozmowę. Wychyliłam nos zza drzwi zauważając ojca April i samą April. Wydawał mi się bardzo dziwny. Właściwie odkąd tylko wrócił do kryjówki dziwnie się zachowywał. Gdy wyszli mimo ostrzeżeń Splintera postanowiłam ich śledzić. Doganiając spostrzegłam prawdziwy zamiar Kerbi’ego. To była pułapka! Zaczekałam aż ojciec April odszedł z gryzonitami po czym wyciągnęłam katanę. ''-Wyprałaś mu mózg!-rzekła rozgniewana April.'' ''-Zgadza się-potwierdziła Karai- Fajna sprawa, co?'' -Nie bardzo-wtrąciłam wychodząc z ukrycia. - To znowu ty?-zdziwiła się Karai.-Zabierzcie tamtą. -Aishi, wiej!-krzyczała April.- Uciekaj! -Wypuść April i wynoś się stąd-rzekłam z powagą. Karai parsknęła śmiechem wyciągając miecz. Żołnierze Stopy zabrali rudowłosą a ja rozpoczęłam swoją walkę z „zołzą”. Jakimś cudem udało mi się zranić ja w ramię, ale to ja tylko rozjuszyło. Nie zorientowałam się kiedy podcięła mi nogi a następnie zaczęła dusić. Naprawdę czułam, że zbliża się mój koniec. -April O’ Neil oddamy w ręce Krangów a oni zrobią z nią co zechcą-powiedziała Karai z wrednym uśmiechem. Usłyszałam to, ale zaraz potem zemdlałam. Obudziłam się już po jakimś czasie. Byłam totalnie oszołomiona. Leżałam na zimnej podłodze obok torów metra. -Co się stało?-spytałam sama siebie. Ale po chwili łapiąc za głowę, przypomniałam sobie wszystko. -O nie. April. Splinter! Muszę go ostrzec! Pobiegłam z powrotem do kryjówki. Weszłam do środka wołając: -Sensei! Sprawdziłam wszystkie pomieszczenia, ale go nie zastałam. -Mistrzu! Biegnąc po salonie zatrzymałam się wreszcie widząc wciąż włączony telewizor. Krangowie rozpoczęli inwazję! Technodrom zawisł nad miastem porywając wszystkich ludzi a także zwierzęta. -April jest pewnie w środku- pomyślałam. Wybiegłam z domu pisząc SMS-a do chłopaków. Dotarłam do miejsca skąd porwano najwięcej osób. Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnęłam się do jednej z kapsuł i tak dostałam się do Technodromu. Wychodząc z kapsuły spostrzegłam, że w środku maszyny nie ma grawitacji. -No pięknie! Jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki?-wykurzyłam się. A po chwili zupełnie jak na życzenie zaatakowało mnie kilkanaście Krangów na swoich mini-stateczkach. -Och! Czy ja zawsze musze wszystko wykrakać?! Wyciągnęłam katanę ruszając na nich. Po jakiś czasie pozbyłam się ich. Wykończona schowałam się w jednym z tuneli gdzie zabierano kapsuły. -Na tym statku musi być przywódca-pomyślałam.- A skoro April jest dla nich tak ważna to musi być u niego. Nagle po Technodromie rozległ się znajomy krzyk dziewczyny. -April- pomyślałam. Pobiegłam za głosem. Znalazłam jakieś ukryte przejście w podłodze. Otworzyłam je a po chwili zobaczyłam gigantycznego Kranga a przed nim podłączoną do czegoś April. Chciałam podejść bliżej, ale niestety kosmita mnie zauważył. -April!-zawołałam. Ale ona najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Była jak w jakimś transie. Dopiero teraz poczułam okropny ból, który myślałam, że rozerwie mi głowę. Spowodował to Arcy-Krang. Straciła siły i padłam na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Musiałam tak leżeć bardzo długi czas bo obudziłam się już widząc Raphaela. Podpierał moje plecy ręką bym mogła złapać oddech. -Aishi, żyjesz?-spytał.- Wszystko okay? -Jeśli to oznacza, że głowa pęka w szwach to owszem. Jest okay-odparłam ironicznie. Raph pomógł mi wstać. Widząc April odłączoną od aparatury odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pobiegliśmy do wyjścia. Ale niestety słysząc krzyk Mikey’ go i huk zorientowaliśmy się, że Arcy-Krang nadal nas ściga. Wszyscy dotarliśmy do ostatniej kapsuły. Raph, Mikey, Donnie i April weszli do środka, ale ja i Leo staliśmy obok nich. Mikey szepną do mnie: -Aishi, na co ty czekasz? Właź. Ale nagle w moich uszach rozbrzmiały trzy słowa Leo- „ To nasz obowiązek”. A naszym obowiązkiem było uratować świat. Gdy popatrzyłam ponownie na Leonardo, on starał się już zatrzymać Arcy-Kranga dając nam czas na ucieczkę. Zamknęłam kapsułę mówiąc do chłopaków i April: -Uciekajcie! Zrobię wszystko, by Leo wrócił. -Aishi, nie!-zawołał Donnie. Pobiegłam do Leonardo łapiąc go za rękę. -Zwiewajmy stąd!-krzyknęłam. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Gdy mieliśmy już wyskoczyć z Technodromu nagle zaklinowała mi się noga w otworze. Próbowałam ją wyciągnąć. Leo także ale na darmo. Widząc, że sufit zaczyna walić się, krzyknęłam do przyjaciela: -Leo, zostaw mnie! Uciekaj! -Zwariowałaś? Nigdy!-odparł. Spostrzegłam wtem, że Leonardo stoi na krawędzi rozwalonej ściany i bezpośrednio mógł już skoczyć do wody. -Leo, wybacz mi to, co teraz zrobię-powiedziałam. Uderzyłam go z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Żółw wypadł z Technodromu. Zostałam sama. Sufit walił się coraz szybciej a ja nadal uparcie próbowałam wydostać nogę z potrzasku. Nagle pojawił się ogień. ~I znów wszystko do góry nogami~ Czułam, że to już koniec. W jednej chwili całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Widziałam swoje narodziny, swoje pierwsze kroki, pierwszy dzień w szkole, przeprowadzkę do USA, pierwsze spotkanie z żółwiami, moja pomoc dla Donniego i nawet tą feralną rozmowę zeszłego wieczora. Ale nagle te wspomnienia przerwał ruch mojej nogi, która wciąż tkwiła w szczelinie. Pociągnęłam ją mocniej i w końcu wydostałam się z potrzasku. Błyskawicznie wyskoczyłam z Technodromu a kilka sekund później wpadłam do oceanu. Chwyciłam za jeden z mini-statków Krangów. Pływak był ze mnie marny a ta maszyna umożliwiała mi utrzymywanie się na powierzchni. Po chwili dostrzegłam kapsułę chłopaków. Zaczęłam przebierać nogami starając przepłynąć. Zbliżając się usłyszałam ich głosy: -''Leo, ty pacanie! Jak mogłeś nas tak nastraszyć?-wyrwał Raph.'' ''-Zwycięstwo!-zawołał Mikey.- O rany, jak ja was kocham!'' ''-''Zaraz, a gdzie jest Aishi?- zdziwił się Donnie. -Myślałem, że jest z wami-powiedział Leo. -A my, że z tobą-odparła April. -Czyli, że…-wystraszył się Mikey. -Nie, nie, to niemożliwe- wymamrotał Donatello. -Aishinsui-wymamrotał Raph patrząc na wodę. Miło było słyszeć, że chłopcy martwili się tak o mnie, ale łez Raphaela to bym chyba nie zniosła. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że on po raz pierwszy wypowiedział moje pełne imię bez ani jednego zająkania. Wdrapałam się na krawędź kapsuły. -Co macie takie posępne miny?-spytałam ledwo wytrzymując ze śmiechem. -Bo ty, Aishi, nie żyjesz-wyjaśnił Mikey stojąc do mnie tyłem i patrząc na ocean. -Aha-pokiwałam głową.- Czyli teraz rozmawiasz z moim duchem? -No, pewnie tak-pociągnął nosem. Chłopaki z April odwrócili się otwierając szeroko oczy. -Aishi?-zdziwił się Michelangelo. Nagle zemdlał. -A jemu co?-spytałam. -Aishi!-zawołał Raph. Podbiegł do mnie wciągając do kapsuły i przytulił z całej siły podnosząc do góry. -Ra-aph… nie mog-ge odd-dych-chać-wydusiłam. -Wybacz- odparł stawiając mnie na ziemi.- Ale…Ty Uparciuchu! Chcesz, żebyśmy przez ciebie zawału dostali?! Popatrzyłam na niego zaskoczona. -Aishi, dzięki-powiedział Leo. -Nie ma sprawy-odparłam. -Jaka ty jesteś odważna- pochwalił mnie Mikey.- Nie wiedziałem o tym. Stałam coraz bardziej zdziwiona. -Ale o co wam chodzi?-spytałam- Przecież ja nie zrobiłam niczego wielkiego. -Aishi, ty nas ocaliłaś-uświadomiła mi April. -No, ale…-Nie skończyłam bo wszyscy mnie przytulili. Wzruszyłam ramionami odwzajemniając uściski. Wróciliśmy do domu a tam zabawa rozkręciła się na dobre. Shreeder również został pokonany. I wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku… No… może do pewnego momentu D'źwięk zatrzymywanej płyty'' ''-Zostaw! Nie dotykaj mnie! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Nigdy więcej nie chce was widzieć! Nigdy!!!'' ''-April!'' Te krzyki usłyszałam biegnąc do magazynu, skąd wyleciał jakiś dziwny, wielki nietoperz. Nagle zauważyłam wybiegającą z niego April. Krzyknęłam próbując ją zatrzymać: -April! Zaczekaj! Co się stało? -Zapytaj naszych żółwich „ przyjaciół”-odparła z sarkazmem. Pobiegła dalej. Czułam, że stało się coś strasznego. Weszłam do środka widząc przygnębionych chłopaków. -Chłopcy... co jest?-spytałam. -Zrobiliśmy coś strasznego-wyjawił Mikey. -Ale co?- dociekałam.- Zabiliście kogoś? -Zmutowaliśmy tatę April-wyznał Donnie. Mowę mi odjęło. Złapałam się z głowę zszokowana. Nie wiedziałam czy mam ich jeszcze bardziej ochrzanić czy wesprzeć. Wolałabym na nich nawrzeszczeć. Ostrzegałam, że powinni trochę przystopować ze swoją pewnością siebie, ale do nich to jak grochem o ścianę. -Jak to się stało?-spytałam powstrzymując swoją złość. -Właściwie to był wypadek-tłumaczył Leo.- Ze statku wypadły fiolki z mutagenem. -I nie udało się nam złapać żadnej- dodał zrozpaczony Donnie. -Mistrz was ostrzegał-przypomniałam im.- I co my teraz zrobimy? -My?- zdziwił się Leo.- Aishi, to my zawiniliśmy i to my musimy teraz wszystko posprzątać. Nie zamierzamy cię w to wciągać. -No ty chyba sobie ze mnie zatrujesz Leo! Nigdy w życiu was z tym nie zostawię. Jestem częścią drużyny i zrobię wszystko by wam pomóc. Położyłam rękę na ramieniu Donatello by go wesprzeć. -Spokojnie, Donnie-powiedziałam.- Odzyskamy April. Razem. Wracając do domu usłyszałam dźwięk mojego telefonu. -Kto to?-spytał Raph. -April-odparłam cicho. Przeczytałam SMS-a i ciągnęłam dalej: -Chce, żebym do niej poszła. -To na co jeszcze czekasz?-rzekł Donatello z nadzieją.- Idź. W tobie cała moja nadzieja. Ale widząc nieco złe spojrzenie braci poprawił się. -Emm… cała nasza nadzieja. -Ooookay- odpowiedziałam ciut zaskoczona.- Zrobię co się da. Pobiegłam szybko do mieszkania April. Zastałam ją siedzącą na parapecie przy otwartym oknie. -April…- zaczęłam, ale nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -Dobrze, że jesteś-odparła.- Musimy pogadać. -O czym? -O tym co się stało. Potrzebuje wsparcia. -Wal śmiało co ci leży na wątrobie. Jak do tego doszło? -Chłopaki odkryli, że Krangowie nadal działają w Nowym Jorku. Gdy razem z tatą podawaliśmy im współrzędne, ze statku tych móżdżków wypadły fiolki mutagenu a jedna z nich wylała się na tatę. Dowiedziałam się, że to wina chłopców i teraz nie chce ich widzieć. I nie zamierzam im wybaczyć. -April, rozumiem twój szok, ale.. dobra, chłopaki nie są bez winy, to prawda… ale nie są też winni wszystkiemu. Z tego co mówili po prostu niefortunnie uderzyli skorupami w przycisk od magazynu. -Ty ich bronisz? -Nie, nie bronie. Mówię jak było. Ja sama też jestem na nich zła, ale wiem, że nie zrobili wszystkiego umyślnie. -Dobra… Aishi nie gniewaj się, ale chciałabym zostać teraz sama. -Okay April, ale ja nie zamierzam cię zmuszać byś im wybaczała… przynajmniej teraz. Przemyśl to co ci powiedziałam a może z czasem zmienisz zdanie. Wyszłam z jej mieszkania patrząc ze smutkiem i wzdychając ciężko. Nie chciałam wracać do kryjówki. Sama potrzebowałam chwili dla siebie. Weszłam na dach jednego z budynków spoglądając co chwila na miasto. Potem poszłam do swojego mieszkania, które nadal było jednym wielkim pobojowiskiem. Postanowiłam tam posprzątać by jakoś zapomnieć o tej całej sytuacji i rozładować emocje. Po czterech godzinach nieustannego porządkowania zdecydowałam się wróć do kanałów. Wchodząc do kryjówki usłyszałam rozmowę Leo i Splintera. Poszłam do dojo, stanęłam pod ścianą. Nie bardzo wiedziałam o kim albo o czym mówili, ale zrozumiałam ostatnie słowa mistrza. ''-Karai… jest moją córką.'' Skamieniałam. ''~Misja solo, dziwny dar~'' Kolejne dni były coraz gorsze. Aż w końcu pewnego wieczora Donnie wrócił załamany totalnie. Patrzyłam na niego z daleka opierając o ścianę. Domyślałam się ,że to prze April doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Gdyby ona tylko wiedziała, jak jest dla niego ważna… na pewno starałaby się jakoś mu przebaczyć. A przez moją głowę przewijało się kilka myśli. Jedna mówiła : Idź go pocieszyć a może uda ci się zyskać cos więcej niż tylko jego przyjaźń. ''Ale potem pojawiła się następna myśl: ''Nie rób tego. Nie korzystaj z jego cierpienia. Nic z tego nie będzie. Was nie ma! Pogódź się z tym. Po moim policzku spłynęła jedna łza. Biłam się z tymi myślami a cały czas wychodził remis. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk mojej komórki Okazało się, że to była moja aplikacja do namierzania rodziców. Pokazała mi miejsce, gdzie aktualnie przebywała mama. Bez żadnego planu ani przemyślenia chwyciłam za katanę starając jakoś wyjść niezauważenie. Ale niestety usłyszał mnie Leo. -Aishi, a ty dokąd?-spytał. -Ja… ten… no…- jąkałam- Musze… muszę się przewietrzyć. -Z kataną?-dociekał Raph. -Katana w razie nagłego ataku Krangów albo Stopy-odparłam.- Tak dla ochrony. Wybiegłam z kryjówki najszybciej jak mogłam. Będąc już na powierzchni odetchnęłam z ulga, ale teraz czekała mnie dłuższa podróż. Musiałam dostać się na drugi koniec miasta. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyłam. Po godzinie byłam już na miejscu. Weszłam do opuszczonej fabryki maszyn. Rozglądałam się po całym pomieszczeniu, ale po rodzicach nie było śladu. Wtem usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Widząc Krangobota schowałam się za jedna z kolumn stawając na palcach, wciągając brzuch i spinając ramiona. Nagle dostrzegłam pewne tajne przejście, które robot otworzył w ścianie. Pobiegłam za nim a gdy ten się odwrócił przecięłam go na pół. Przeszłam kawałek głównym korytarzem gdy zauważyłam kolejne Krangoboty. Było ich dwunastu a ja jedna. Popatrzyłam w górę i zobaczyłam wgłębienie w suficie a raczej półki. Podskoczyłam do nich po czym przeturlałam w głąb. Odetchnęłam z ulgą dopóki nie usłyszałam znajomego krzyku. -Mama- pomyślałam. Przesunęłam się by Krangowie mnie nie zauważyli. Następnie zaczęłam czołgać się za głosem. Fioletowe światło, które tak bardzo uwielbiałam, zaczęło już doprowadzać mnie do szału. Oczy buntowały mi się i domagały się innej barwy przez co mocno bolały. Wreszcie dotarłam nad pomieszczenie, gdzie trzymano moich rodziców. Siedzieli przyszpileni do metalowych łóżek. Na takich samych więziona była April podczas wojny. Krangowie trzymali w mackach jakieś pałki z prądem. Takich używali też na Łuskogłowym. -Czy istoty zwane naukowcami pomogą Krangowi w przekształceniu mutagenu dla Kranga? –spytał jeden z nich. -Nie- upierali się mama i tata. Różowe móżdżki podłączyły paralizatory na największa moc. Zeskoczyłam z sufitowej półki i błyskawicznym zamachnięciem katany przecięłam roboty. -Aishi?- spytał tato.- Ale jak ty się tu znalazłaś? -Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia-odparłam. Przerwałam wszystkie obwody i rodzice byli wolni. -A teraz zmiatajmy stąd!-krzyknęłam. Pobiegliśmy do wyjścia. Ja biegłam na końcu by chronić mamę i tatę przed pociskami blasterów. Jednak jeden z nich zranił mnie w ramię. Skulając nie byłam w stanie bronić rodziców i następny pocisk znalazł swój cel w moim tacie. -NIE!!!-zawołałam. Podbiegłam do niego dotykając głowy i policzka. Spostrzegłam, że moje palce oraz miejsca, które trzymałam błysnęły jasnym światłem. Mama popatrzyła na to jakby się obawiała dziwnego zjawiska. Ja myślałam natomiast, że to były przewidzenia. Podniosłyśmy tatę i szybko wyszłyśmy z fabryki. Ale Krangowie nie przestawali strzelać. Schowałyśmy się za ścianą. -I co teraz robić?-spytała mama. -Choć za mną-powiedziałam. Podeszłam do najbliższej studzienki otwierając ją. -Ale… do kanału?-zdziwiła się. -Masz inny pomysł?-zapytałam. Mama westchnęła ciężko i zeszła za na dół. Byliśmy już jakiś kawałek od włazu gdy postanowiłam zadzwonić do chłopaków. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam ich kroki. -Mamo, to moi przyjaciele-wyjaśniałam.- Tylko proszę byś nie krzyczała i nie bała się. Ale moje słowa były daremne. Widząc żółwie mama spanikowała. -Nie, nie, nie, spokojnie!-mówił Leo. -Mamo, nie zrobią ci krzywdy-dodałam.- Oni mi pomogli. Nie bój się. Chłopaki, weźcie mojego tatę. Trzeba mu pomóc. -Jasne-odparł Donnie. Poszliśmy do kryjówki. Mama w końcu zaufała żółwiom. Mikey i Raph położyli tatę na stole a Donatello starał się go wyleczyć. Jednak godziny mijały a jego stan się nie poprawiał. -Aishi, choć ze mną- powiedziała mama. Wyszłam zdziwiona z laboratorium. -O co chodzi?- spytałam. -Musze ci coś powiedzieć-odrzekła. -Ale co? -Aishi, wydawało mi się, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie i nie będę ci musiała tego mówić, ale jednak… Pamiętasz jak dotknęłaś taty i zaświeciły ci się palce? -Tak. -No więc… Aishi, nie jesteś taka jak inne dziewczyny. Posiadasz Ninjuts we krwi oraz niezwykły dar uzdrawiania. -Co? -Odziedziczyłaś te zdolności po babci Kumi. Spotyka to co drugie pokolenie naszej rodziny. Dlatego twój tata nie ma takich umiejętności. -Zaraz, A więc… nie musiałam trenować. Ja się z tym urodziłam, tak? A ten… dar uzdrawiania? -Dar to złe określenie. To przekleństwo. Za uzdrowienie płacisz wysoką cenne. -Czyli... mogę ocalić tatę! -Aishi, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Gdy leczysz to tak, jakby tobie zabierano kawałek życia! Pobiegłam do laboratorium szczęśliwa. Za mną ruszyła mama. -Co mam robić?-spytałam. -Aishi, ale twoja babcia zaczęła używać tego daru dopiero gdy miała dwadzieścia lat i skutki już wtedy były opłakane- starała się mnie powstrzymać.- Jesteś za młoda. To dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. -Potem zacznę się tym martwić-rzekłam lekkomyślnie. -Aishi, nie wiem o co chodzi, ale jeśli istnieje jakieś zagrożenie dla twojego życia to nie ryzykuj-wtrącił Donnie. -Ja mam dar uzdrawiania o którym nie wiedziałam- tłumaczyłam.- Mamo, co robić? Nagle respirator taty stanął. Nie było już czasu. -Mamo!-pospieszałam. -Musisz położyć ręce na tacie i skupić na jego życiu-odparła. Podbiegłam szybko, położyłam ręce na piersi rodzica, zamknęłam oczy koncentrując na jego życiu. Czułam, że zaczynam się świecić. Poczułam jak coś ze mnie spływa. Nawet łaskotało, ale potem ogromny ból przeszył całe moje ciało. Wydawało mi się ,że coś mnie rozrywa z wielka siłą. W końcu poczułam, że tata jest zdrowy. Puściłam go więc upadając na ziemie totalnie bez siły. -Aishi!-zawołali wszyscy. Nagle ktoś podniósł mi głowę. Otwierając ledwo, ledwo oczy ujrzałam Donniego. -Tata… żyje?-spytałam cichym głosem. -Tak, ocaliłaś go-odpowiedział.- A ty musisz odpocząć. Odniósł mnie i położył na stole. Podłączył do czegoś mówiąc: -Zużyłaś całą energie. Teraz musisz się oszczędzać. -Mamo, tato, mam do was pytanie-powiedziałam. -Jakie?-spytał tata. -Czy mogę zamieszkać z chłopakami? Czuje się tu bezpieczniej niż w domu-wyjaśniłam. -Ale czy oni nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?-wahała się mama. -My?! W życiu! To jest nasza siorka!-wykrzyknął Mikey. Podniósł mnie i mocno przytulił. Zajęczałam z bólu. -Mikey, puść ją!-zawołał Leo. Żółw chyba przypomniał sobie, że jestem jeszcze słaba i w panice puścił mnie. Uderzyłam mocno głową o stół. -MIKEY!!!-wrzasnął Donnie. -Sorry, sorry Aishi-przepraszał. -Ała- zajęczałam. -Zostawmy ją samą-powiedział Leo. Wszyscy wyszli. Poza Donniem, który tylko mnie przytulił a raczej po prostu położył podbródek na moim ramieniu zaciskając mocno powieki. Objęłam go rękami, ale nie mogłam uścisnąć. Wciąż byłam słaba. -Byłaś bardzo dzielna- rzekł. Położył mi pod głowę okład z lodu bym nie miała guza i wyszedł bez słowa. Zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, ale byłam tak zmęczona, że usnęłam. Jakiś czas później usłyszałam głos April. ''-Dziękuję ci Donnie… za to, że zawsze byłeś przy mnie, nawet kiedy tego nie chciałam-mówiła.'' A potem podejrzałam przez uchylone drzwi jak go przytuliła a następnie… pocałowała! -Jest!-krzyknęłam na tyle na ile mogłam. Żałowałam tylko, że nie mogłam zobaczyć tego z bliska. ''~ Rywal~'' Kolejny miesiąc był spokojniejszy. No może prócz tego, że ukochany żółwik Raphaela zmutował się a potem chłopaki musieli usunąć z TCRI dane o April. Ja nie mogłam w tym uczestniczyć bo cały czas musiałam odpoczywać po moim pierwszym uzdrowieniu. Ale grunt, że żyłam. Poza tym wszystko było okay. Niestety, nie trwało to zbyt długo. Bo oczywiście musiał pojawić się chłopak od przeszkadzania. ''Dźwięk zatrzymywanej płyty'' ''-Casey? Casey!-zawołała April.'' ''-Znasz tego pajaca?!- zdziwili się chłopcy.'' ''-Nie róbcie mu krzywdy, to mój kumpel-odparła.'' Wychodząc z kuchni popatrzyłam na tego „pajaca”. Nie wiem czemu, ale od razu widząc go zaświeciła mi się czerwona lampka z napisem „Rywal”. Podeszłam bliżej by zachować czujność i udawać miłą przyjaciółkę April. Ale ledwo powstrzymywałam się by nie wybuchnąć gniewem. -A to jest Aishi-tłumaczyła April. -Łał- odparł Casey podając mi dłoń.- Siemka Różyczko. Uścisnęłam jego rękę tak, że poruszyłam mu kości. -Ała- jęknął. -Uważaj, takie różyczki miewają kolce-rzekłam złośliwe. Nasza „ miłą pogawędkę” przerwał sygnał w głowie April. ''-Co się dzieje, April?-spytał Splinter.'' ''-Sensei, nie jesteśmy sami- odparła.'' Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd z sufitu zeskoczyła cała chmara Stopobotów. Wyjęliśmy broń ruszając na nie. Dwóch z nich zaciągnęło mnie do kuchni. Jednego po prostu przecięłam na pół a drugiego uderzyłam drzwiami od lodówki a przy okazji podjadłam sobie pizzy Mikey’go. Wróciłam do salonu dołączając do reszty. Po jakimś czasie pozbyliśmy się wszystkich robotów. Dysząc ciężko ze zmęczeni usłyszałam głosy Rapha i Casey’ go wracających do domu. Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy wychodzili. ''-Widzę, że znalazłeś nowego sojusznika- rzekł Splinter do Raphaela.'' ''-Tak, Casey jest spoko- odpowiedział Raph.'' ''-Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mojej rodzinie- podziękował mistrz.'' ''-Spoko luzik, panie szczur. Niezła rozgrzewka.'' Przekręciłam oczami zła. Czułam, że Casey będzie pojawiać się tu o wiele częściej a tym samym ja miałam więcej roboty. Teraz nie tylko pomagałam Donniemu jakoś zbliżyć do April, ale jeszcze musiałam pilnować, by Casey nie wtrącał się między nich. MASAKRA!!! -Kto zżarł moją pizzę!!!- wrzasnął rozgniewany Mikey w kuchni. Czy mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej??? Mikey wyjrzał zza drzwi a ja zaczęłam powoli się cofać. -AISHI!!!-krzyknął. -Eee... Mikey, dziewczyny nie uderzysz, prawda?- powiedziałam. -Nie, dziewczyny nie-odparł.- Ale złodzieja pizzy tak! Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Widząc biegnącego w moją stronę Michelangelo wpadłam w panikę i zwiałam. ''~Grzyby, lojalny robot~'' Kilka dni później czytając gazetę usłyszałam głos Casey’ go. ''-Chłopaki… April… w kanałach… szybko!'' Poderwałam się na równe nogi rzucając gazetę na kanapę. ''-Właśnie szliśmy tutaj a tu nagle April zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać i… i ucieka!- tłumaczył dalej.'' ''-Czekaj, po prostu zgubiłeś April?-dociekał Donnie.'' Nawet nie słuchałam dalej. Gdy tylko Donatello wybiegł z kryjówki, ja ruszyłam za nim. Uderzyłam tylko Casey’ go w głowę mówiąc: -Czubek! Wyleciałam z domu za Donniem, ale zgubiłam go na rozstaju trzech tunelów. Popatrzyłam na nie i wybrałam środkowy. -Donnie!-krzyczałam. -Aishi, tutaj!-zawołał. Uśmiechnęłam się i pobiegłam za głosem. I gdy byłam już bardzo blisko, usłyszałam jakieś piski. Spojrzałam w stronę skąd dobiegał dźwięk. Zobaczyłam jakiegoś grzyba z… oczami. Opryskał mnie jakimś żółtym płynem. Wybiegłam z tunelu dusząc do tego. -Aishi, wszystko dobrze?-spytał Donnie. Popatrzyłam na niego, ale zamiast znajomej twarzy zobaczyłam jakiegoś faceta w białym fartuchu i ze stetoskopem. To był lekarz!!! Wszystko tylko nie lekarz! Krzyknęłam przerażona i uciekłam. -Aishi? Aishi!-wołał za mną. Potknęłam się. Nagle usłyszałam czyjeś kroki dobiegające z tunelu obok. Ujrzałam kolejnego lekarza z przyczepioną plakietką rysunku serca na fartuchu. To był kardiolog. Pobiegłam dalej. Wszędzie widziałam neurologów, endokrynologów, alergologów, urologów, stomatologów i wiele innych. Wleciałam do kryjówki jak oparzona. -Sensei!-zawołałam. -Co się stało, Aishinsui?-spytał Splinter wychodząc z dojo. Ale to nie był on. To był kolejny lekarz, ale tym razem w najczarniejszych snach nie myślałam, że go spotkam. Miał w dłoni skalpel a na twarzy maskę. Chirurg!!! Zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłam przytomność. Obudziły mnie dopiero wołania chłopaków: -Aishi. Aishi! -Co się… zaraz… lekarze! Chirurg!-zawołałam gwałtownie wstając. Przez przypadek uderzyłam w czoło Donniego. -Wybacz-powiedziałam. -Spoko-odparł łapiąc za głowę. -Już po wszystkim Aishi-mówił Leo.- To były jakieś grzyby i to przez nie te wszystkie lęki. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Kilka dni później Donatello naprawił Blaszanego Łba a ten zaprowadził chłopaków do jakiegoś tajnego miejsca gdzie przetrzymywano mutanty. Po paru godzinach żółwie wróciły do kryjówki, ale nie tacy jak zwykle. Byli smutni, wręcz przygnębieni. -Co się stało?-spytałam.- Gdzie Blaszany Łeb? Na to pytanie Donnie pokazał mi jedynie głowę robota. Zrozumiałam. Westchnęłam ciężko biorą część maszyny do rak. -Poświęcił się, żebyśmy mogli uciec-wyjaśnił Leo. Widząc, jak Donnie bardzo tęskni i cierpi z powodu utraty przyjaciela przytuliłam go, ale nic nie mówiłam. ''~Inwazja~'' Było wiele bitew, wojen, nawet jedna bardzo niebezpieczna, ale jeszcze nigdy tak straszna jak ta. Zanim nadeszła przeżyliśmy mnóstwo przygód. Karai dowiedziała się, że jest córką Splintera i gdy już to zaakceptowała, Shredder zmutował ją w węża. Raph pogodził się ze Slashem. Tata April odzyskał ludzka postać a Donniemu udawało się jakoś zbliżyć do niej. Ja natomiast na każdym kroku obrzydzałam Casey ’mu życie. Ale wracając do wojny. Wszystko zaczęło się od kłótni Leo i Donniego. Jeden uważał, że powinniśmy zamieszkać poza miastem a drugi zamierzał pokonać Krangów Żółwiomechem. Po jakimś czasie do kryjówki wbiegła April i Irma. Ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że Irma to szpieg Arcy-Kranga. Splinter kazał chłopakom uciekać wtedy ja wybiegłam z sypialni Rapha gdzie przez przypadek mnie wepchnięto a drzwi się zatrzasnęły. -Sensei, pomogę ci!-zawołałam. -Nie, dziecko, uciekaj!-krzyknął. -No ale… -Idź! Poradzę sobie! Posłusznie opuściłam kryjówkę nie dając złapać się Krangowi. Ale nie widziałam nigdzie ani chłopaków ani April. Lecz gdy biegłam wpadłam na Leo. -Aishi, co ty tu robisz?-spytał.- Schowaj się, Krangowie tu idą! -Pomogę ci-zaproponowałam z zapałem. -Nie, biegnij i znajdź resztę-rozkazał. Wiedziałam, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu więc nie wchodziłam w dyskusję tylko posłusznie pobiegłam na powierzchnię. Pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobiłam to pobiegłam do domu po moich rodziców. Wleciałam do mieszkania jak torpeda. -Mamo! Tato!-krzyknęłam widząc przy nich Krangów. Wyciągnęłam katanę i przecięłam im blastery. Ale oni mieli w zanadrzu jeszcze jakąś szarą substancję. -Wiać!-zawołałam. Kosmici rozbili fiolkę o mnie. Płyn wylał się na moją głowę oraz rękę. Szybkim zamachnięciem miecza przecięłam roboty. -Uciekajcie!-powiedziałam.- Schowajcie się za miastem. -A ty?-spytał tata. -Dam sobie radę-odrzekłam.- Idźcie! Rodzice wybiegli z mieszkania. Za to ja zaczęłam czuć się już nie najlepiej. Wiedziałam, że to od tej substancji. Głowa mnie zabolała, zakręciło mi się w niej i nastała ciemność. Ale gdy już się obudziłam nie byłam mnie w domu tylko w samochodzie a obok mnie leżał Leonardo. Poturbowany, mocno ranny i nieprzytomny. -Leo?-zdziwiłam się przerażona podnosząc gwałtownie. Potem zauważyłam Casey’ go kierującego samochodem. -Casey, dokąd ty jedziesz?-spytałam. -Szukam swojej rodziny-odparł. Popatrzyłam przez okno. Sytuacja już naprawdę była makabryczna. -A gdzie reszta?-ciągnęłam. -Poszli po Splintera-odpowiedział. -Wysadź mnie gdzieś, pójdę za nimi. -Ta i jeszcze czego? Zaraz po nich wrócimy. Rozzłoszczona przeciągałam się do tylnych drzwi chcąc je otworzyć. Szarpałam się długo, ale na darmo. -Daj sobie spokój-rzekł Casey.- Chłopaki przewidzieli, że będziesz chciała nawiać i zamknęli drzwi. Słysząc to walnęła pięścią w drzwi siadają pod ścianą podkulając nogi. -A Leo co jest?-spytałam patrząc na niego. -Shredder go tak załatwił- wyjaśnił. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o moich umiejętnościach. Przybliżyłam się do Leonardo kładąc ręce na jego głowie. Ale tym razem palce nie zabłysły jednak myślałam, że to nieistotne. Skierowałam się na jego życie lecz po chwili coś zalśniło i odepchnęło mnie z całej siły do ściany. Jednak osłabienie było takie samo jak przy zwykłym uzdrowieniu a przecież nic nie zrobiłam. Nie miałam siły by wstać no i na domiar złego głowa znów zaczęła boleć. Leżałam więc bez ruchu pod ścianą. Nagle Casey stanął. Do samochodu weszli chłopcy i April. Donnie przykrył Leo kocem mówiąc: ''-Przepraszam, Leo. Miałeś racje. Gdybyśmy zniknęli z miasta, Krangowie by nas nie znaleźli i nie rozpoczęli inwazji. Byłoby jak wcześniej.'' -Co się stało ze Splinterem?-spytałam cichym głosem przełykając łzy. -Aishi?-zdziwili się wszyscy. -Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał Donnie. -Jest-odparłam a moja odpowiedź najwyraźniej wszystkich zaskoczyła.- Chciałam pomóc Leo a tylko na tym ucierpiałam i do tego strasznie boli mnie głowa. -Biedactwo-powiedział Mikey. Westchnęłam ciężko zamykając oczy. Pociągnęłam nosem myśląc o swoich rodzicach. Bałam się, że nie uciekli i Krangowie ich zmutowali. Próbowałam wstać lecz to było na nic. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale czułam się, jakbym miała zaraz umrzeć. Miałam też dziwną świadomość, ze stanowię zagrożenie dla drużyny i że jestem niebezpieczna. To było tak paskudne uczucie. Traciłam chęć do życia. Chciałam wyskoczyć z samochodu by ochronić przyjaciół przed sobą, ale nie mogłam. Byłam za słaba. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na wieś do rodzinnego domu April. Chłopaki wynieśli Leo z samochodu i zabrali do łazienki. Ja resztkami sił doszłam jakoś do pierwszego, lepszego pokoju na górze. Zatrzasnęłam drzwi i dopiero wtedy poczułam się bezpiecznie. ''~Dar czy przekleństwo?~'' Tak przez trzy miesiące dochodziłam do siebie. W samotności. Aż pewnego dnia wieczorem poczułam się na tyle dobrze, że mogłam wyjść ze swojej „samotni”. Ale miałam tylko jeden cel: wyleczyć Leo. Po tym zamierzałam z powrotem wrócić do pokoju. Przeszłam niezauważenie do łazienki. Zasmucił mnie widok załamanego Raphaela siedzącego przy Leonardo. Wahałam się czy wejść bo wciąż miałam świadomość, że jestem niebezpieczna. Ale przełamałam się Podeszłam bliżej Rapha kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu mówiąc: -Cześć. -Aishi?-spytał zdziwiony. Spojrzałam na Leo. -Coś się zmieniło? -Nie. Nadal nic. -Wiesz Raph… mogę spróbować… -Naprawdę? -Tak, ale niczego nie obiecuje. Nie wiem czy to coś da. -Zobaczymy. Rób co musisz. Podeszłam bliżej Leonardo. Położyłam palce na jego piersi licząc, że tym razem zabłysną. Ale im dłużej czekałam tak nic się nie działo. Straciłam już nadzieje. Zwiesiłam głowę wzdychając ciężko. Nagle jednak światełko zalśniło. Uśmiechnęłam się stawając nad jego głową. Złapałam go za skronie. Moje palce zadrżały niespokojnie. Bałam się, że przy tak licznych obrażeniach i moim osłabieniu Leo będzie potrzebował całej mojej energii. Nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy, że podjęłam takie ryzyko. Zamknęłam oczy skupiając na jego życiu. Zabłysłam razem z nim a ból jaki doznałam był pięćset razy gorszy niż przy ratowaniu taty. Czułam, jak całe moje życie ze mnie ulatuje. Puściłam Leo upadając na ziemię. I po chwili wstałam, jednak zadziało się coś dziwnego. Nie odczuwałam bólu, widziałam, że nadal leżę nieprzytomna więc jak to możliwe, że chodziłam a jednocześnie leżałam. Byłam duchem! Leo żył a wokół niego stali jego bracia. Zauważyli także mnie… moje ciało. Chcieli mnie obudzić. Mówili a wręcz krzyczeli: -Aishi, obudź się! No już! Wstawaj! Nie rób nam tego! Donnie najbardziej mnie zasmucił. Prawie, że płakał. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Mikey przytulał mnie pociągając nosem. Sama zaczęłam płakać. Chciałam zwrócić n nich uwagę, dotykałam ich, szturchałam, ale oni wcale tego nie czuli a moje ręce tylko przez nich prześwitywały. Ale wtem coś mnie pociągnęło do mojego ciała. Weszłam w głąb niego i w tym momencie poczułam ból. Mimo, że jeszcze nie otworzyłam oczu, łzy już pływały po moich policzkach. -Aishi?-spytał Raph. Wtedy właśnie podniosłam powieki. -Aishi!-zawołał Donatello. Podniósł mi głowę przytulając mocno. -No i co ja bym zrobił jakby ci się coś stało?-spytał. -Ty?-zdziwiłam się. -My- poprawił. -Moja głowa- zajęczałam. -Dziwne- powiedział Raph.- Ta głowa boli cię od trzech miesięcy. Donnie i Mikey podnieśli mnie i pomogli przejść do pokoju. Położyli mnie na łóżku. Czułam się beznadziejnie. Znowu. -Odpoczywaj-powiedział Donatello.- Przyjdę zaraz do ciebie. Pokiwałam głową. Ale tak naprawdę wolałam zostać sama na zawsze. Gdy przede mną stali przyjaciele czułam się ich zagrożeniem. Siadłam na łóżku podkulając nogi i płacząc. Taką znalazł mnie Donnie po pół godzinie. -Aishi, co ci jest?-spytał. -Jestem chodzącym nieszczęściem-wyjawiłam. -Co?- zdziwił się.- Skąd coś takiego przyszło ci do głowy? -Ostatnio tylko wam zawadzam. Nie jestem już taka jak kiedyś. Ciągle jestem osłabiona a na misjach obrywam najczęściej. -Aishi, to nieprawda. Powinnaś być z siebie dumna, że uratowałaś Leo. -A co z nim? -Jest ostro poharatany, ale będzie dobrze. Aishi, coś mi się przypomniało. Gdy znaleźliśmy cię w domu rodziców byłaś oblana szarym płynem. To pewnie przez niego tak boli cię głowa. -Ale to… co może się ze mną stać? -Jestem przekonany, że nic złego. I jeszcze jedno. Strasznie nas dzisiaj wystraszyłaś więc zrobiłem małe lekarstwo na te twoje osłabienie. Pokazał mi fiolkę jasnożółtego płyny. Wzięłam ją i wypiłam. Z początku nic się nie działo. Jednak po chwili serce, brzuch i klatka piersiowa zaczęły potwornie kuć. Skuliłam się bardziej nie wiedząc za co się łapać. W końcu jednak przestało. Nie czułam się lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. ''~Monstrum w ciele dziewczyny~ '' No i siedzieliśmy na farmie od paru tygodni. Ślęczałam w dzień w pokoju lecząc swoją odporność. Gdy jednak pewnego dnia zobaczyłam April całującą Donniego oszalałam ze szczęścia. Zrobiłam nawet zdjęcie na pamiątkę. Po tym zdarzeniu od razu poprawił mi się mój stan. Oczywiście fizyczny bo psychicznie w głębi duszy bardzo mnie to bolało. Przez dom przewinęło się wiele nowych postaci: Wielka Stopa, fałszywa matka April, zmutowane żaby, Senne Bobry, Demon a nawet Chimera. Pewnej nocy gdy spałam w najlepsze zaczął śnić mi się jakiś koszmar. Uciekałam w nim przed czymś. Jednak to coś w końcu mnie dopadło. Miałam oczy i język węża, moje palce stały się czerwone i dłuższe a zakończone były ostrymi jak brzytwy pazurami. Włosy miałam białe i długie. Nie były już tak puszyste tylko przerzedzone. Zewsząd dobiegały mnie krzyki przyjaciół wołających jeden przez drugiego: -Aishi, proszę! -Przestań! -Uspokój się! -Nie zabijaj nas! -Co się z tobą stało?! -Nie rób tego! Ale ja miałam serce pełne złości, chęci zniszczenia, mordu. Walczyłam z nimi, pokonywałam, biłam aż wreszcie ostateczny cios wymierzyłam w osobę na której tak bardzo mi zależało. -Donatello!!!-krzyknęłam zrywając się z łóżka. Jakąż ulgę poczułam gdy okazało się, że to był tylko sen. Ale nawet jeśli to był tylko sen po policzkach popłynęły mi łzy. Położyłam się z powrotem do łóżka. Następnego dnia zobaczyłam trening chłopaków i April. Był tam nawet Leo. Popatrzyłam na swoją katanę stojącą w rogu na której osadzał się kurz. Westchnęłam ciężko biorąc ją do ręki. Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Podchodząc do chłopaków zapytałam: -Mogę się przyłączyć? -Aishi, no wreszcie!-zawołał Mikey. -Uparciuch, orient!- krzyknął Raph rzucając się na mnie z sai. Zamachnęłam kataną wytrącając mu je z rąk. Następnie zaserwowałam żółwiowi kopa w twarz. Raphael padł na ziemię. -Aishi?-zdziwił się Leo.- Co ty… jak? -Nie mam pojęcia- odparłam. -Zaraz, siedziałaś w pokoju kilkanaście tygodni- zastanawiał się Casey.- Nie wzięłaś miecza do ręki więc jakim cudem pokonałaś Rapha? -Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz?- spytałam podminowana. -Okłamujesz nas! -Słucham?! -Pewnie po kryjomu wychodziłaś z domu i trenowałaś. -Wiesz co, przeginasz! Już chciałam rzucić się na niego, ale rozdzielił nas Donnie. -Uspokójcie się! Odsunęłam się gwałtownie chowając katanę. Nagle silny ból głowy powrócił i był tak mocny, że klęknęłam jęcząc. -Aishi, co ci jest?-spytała April. Nagle z ust wyszedł mi długi język węża. Zaczęłam zmieniać się w potwora z mojego snu. Nie czułam żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. Tylko złość, wściekłość, chęć zabijania. I byłam tego świadoma. Przyjaciele chcieli mnie powstrzymać, obezwładnić lecz ja ich brutalnie odepchnęłam wielką łapą. Oni jednak się nie poddawali. Wreszcie ich wykończyłam. Został mi tylko Donnie. -Aishi, oprzytomniej!-mówił.- Proszę, przestań! W głębi siebie zaczęłam krzyczeć przebudzona: -Co ja wyprawiam? Aishi, no dalej! Obudź się! Ale nadal szłam w jego stronę. -Aishinsui, stój!-wołał żółw. -Aishi, nie zrobisz tego! Nie!-mówiłam sama do siebie. Jednak podniosłam łapę z pazurami i… zraniłam go bardzo mocno. -NIE!!!-zawołałam. Rozpacz wzięła nade mną górę. Pozytywne emocje wróciły. Użyłam całych swoich sił by wrócić do siebie. -DONNIE!!!-krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie. Padłam na ziemię w swojej naturalnej postaci. Podniosłam głowę a widząc nieprzytomnego przyjaciela podbiegłam do niego i przekręciłam twarzą do mnie. -Donatello… ja nie chciałam…-mówiłam wystraszona. Po chwili otworzył oczy, ale widząc mnie powiedział tylko: -Aishi, dlaczego? Odeszłam od niego powtarzając: -Przepraszam… przepraszam cię, Donnie… -Mam chyba przetrąconą skorupę-rzekł chcąc się podnieść.- Ale… ale lekko… nie martw się Aishi. Nic mi nie będzie. Jednak ja w to nie wierzyłam. Uciekłam z farmy nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naraziłam ich wszystkich na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Dotarłam nad jakieś urwisko. To było idealne miejsce by zakończyć żywot. Gdy już przymierzałam się do skoku usłyszałam krzyki chłopaków: -Aishi, nie! Odwróciłam się w ich stronę mówiąc: -Stać! Ani kroku dalej! -Co ty wyrabiasz?-spytał Leo. -Jestem zagrożeniem dla was wszystkich-wyjaśniłam. -Aishi… nieprawda-wtrącił Donnie. Popatrzyłam na niego ze strachem. Żółw skulony trzymał się za bok. -Nie! Nie podchodź!- krzyknęłam.- Nie chcę skrzywdzić cię drugi raz. Odwróciłam się w stronę urwiska. -Ty już pokonałaś tego stwora-ciągnął dalej.- Aishi, jesteś znowu sobą. -Ja muszę to zrobić. O mało cię nie zabiłam. Jestem zagrożeniem. Monstrum w ciele dziewczyny! -Nieprawda!- zawtórował bratu Mikey. Teraz już się wahałam czy skoczyć. Nie byłam tego taka pewna. Donnie zbliżył się do mnie i delikatnie złapał za rękę. -Aishi, zaufaj mi-mówił.- Nie chcesz skoczyć. Chodź tu. Odsunęłam się gwałtownie od krawędzi i przytuliłam do niego. -Przepraszam-powiedziałam głośno płacząc. ~Do dziś…~ Wróciliśmy do Nowego Jorku. Wywalczyliśmy to miasto. Pozbyliśmy się Krangów. Odnaleźliśmy mistrza Splintera. Karai niestety nie zdołaliśmy uratować i dziewczyna dostała się w łapska Shreddera. Ja nareszcie wróciłam do formy. Co do Donniego i April to ostatnio coś im się nie składało. I pewnego dnia… bum! Jakaś kolejna zagłada, ale ja nie wiem co dokładnie się działo. Nie brałam w tym udziału. Wiedziałam tylko, że coś jest nie tak. Chłopaków nie słyszałam przez dwa dni i strasznie się martwiłam. Na szczęście Donnie zawiadomił mnie, gdzie są. W KOSMOSIE!!!! Zostawili mi pod opieką kryjówkę i czasami mnie odwiedzają. Ale nie powiedzieli mi co tak właściwie się stało i gdzie jest Splinter. Żeby się nie nudzić cały czas gadam z kumpelami: Arną, Rus, Oką, Teeną, Wilcią, Szczerbusiem, Luką, Neuro i wieloma innymi. A co do Donniego to musze się pochwalić… jesteśmy razem!!!!! Oby jak najdłużej! Swego daru nadal używam… i nigdy nie żałowałam, że poznałam chłopaków… w końcu są prawie jak rodzina… ''THE END'' '''Dziekuję że czytaliście i komentowaliście. Naprawdę fajnie czyta się wasze komy. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone